1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus of a recording medium. More particularly, this invention relates to a recording apparatus of a recording medium in which the recording medium may not be ejected until a recording operation of the recording medium is completed.
2. Background of the Invention
For example, there has been provided a recording and reproducing apparatus in which recording and/or reproducing of information signal is carried out under application of recording media such as a magneto-optic disk or an optical disk, either the magneto-optic disk or optical disk is installed at a predetermined fixing position on a chassis or ejected from the installing position under a state in which a disk cartridge having the recording media stored therein is held at a cartridge holder.
In such a recording and reproducing apparatus, as an ejecting operation for ejecting the disk cartridge is operated, a locked state at the installing position for the cartridge holder is released, resulting in that the disk cartridge can be rejected from the cartridge holder. However, if a taking-out operation of the recording medium, i.e. an ejecting operation is carried out during performing a writing (recording) or reading-out (reproduction) of information signal for the recording medium, data written into the recording medium is lost or the recording medium or the like is damaged.
There is also provided a system in which an ejection transmitting member is arranged between a member operated by an ejecting operation of an operator and a mechanism for releasing a locked state of a cartridge holder, the ejection transmitting member is retracted from between the member operated by the ejecting operation and the locked state releasing mechanism during writing or reading-out operation for the information signal in respect to the recording medium and even if the operator performs an erroneous ejecting operation, this operation is not transmitted to the locked state releasing mechanism.
However, in the case that a safety mechanism against the erroneous ejecting operation is employed, if a recording or reproducing operation is stopped during the ejecting operation and the ejection transmitting member is tried to return back to its original position, the member operated under the ejecting operation moves in advance to a return expected position of the transmitting member, resulting in that there is a possibility that the member operated by the ejecting operation and the ejection transmitting member may interfere to each other and the ejection transmitting member or the like may be damaged.
In view of the foregoing fact, it becomes necessary to provide a limiter mechanism for use in preventing the ejection transmitting member caused by interference between the ejection transmitting member and the member operated by the ejecting operation from being damaged.
In the related art, there has been provided an ejecting mechanism having the limiter mechanism described above as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, for example.
There is provided a predetermined clearance (c) between an ejecting slider (a) moved toward a direction of arrow D as viewed in FIG. 1 under an ejecting operation of an operator and a lock slider (b) moved toward a direction of an arrow E in FIG. 1 for releasing a locked state against a cartridge holder not shown under a state in which each of them occupies its initial position, i.e. a position where the ejecting operation is not carried out. Moving forces directed toward each of a direction opposite to a direction of arrow D and another direction opposite to a direction of arrow E are resiliently biased against the ejecting slider (a) and the lock slider (b).
The ejection transmitting member (d) is supported at the extremity end of the magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e).
The magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e) is moved in a direction of an arrow F of FIG. 1 during recording and reproducing operations and when the recording operation is carried out, a magnetic head not shown is contacted to or approached to a magneto-optic disk through a cooperating mechanism not shown.
The ejection transmitting member (d) is formed to be elongated substantially in a forward or rearward direction, and a transmitting section (g) is projected from the front end of a supported section (f). At the rear end of the supported section (f), a spring hook piece (h) is projected to a side part.
The supported section (f) is formed with supported holes (i) and (j). Supporting pins (k), (k) buried and arranged at the magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e) are passed and inserted into these supported holes (i), (j) and then the ejection transmitting member (d) is supported by them at the magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e). The supported hole (j) at the rear side is formed to be elongated in a forward or a rearward direction and its width is formed to be substantially the same as or slightly larger than an outer diameter of the supporting pin (k) The supported hole (i) at the front side has its length in a forward or a rearward direction formed to be the same as that of the supported hole (j) at the rear side, the width at the rear half section is formed to be substantially twice as that of the rear side supported hole (j).
A tensile coil spring (m) is tensioned and arranged between the spring hook piece (1) formed to be projected to a side part of the front end of the magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e) and a spring hook piece (h) of the ejection transmitting member (d). Then, to this ejection transmitting member (d) are biased a motion force directed toward a front side of it, i.e. a motion force directed toward the direction of arrow G in FIG. 1 and a rotating force directed toward the direction of arrow H in FIG. 1, respectively. In this way, the ejection transmitting member (d) is set such that the supporting pin (k) is abutted against the rear end of the rear side supported hole (j) and the supporting pin (k) is abutted against the right edge of the front side supported hole (i) under a state in which no external force is applied to the ejection transmitting member (d) and then under this condition, the transmitting section (g) is positioned at the clearance (c) between the ejection slider (a) and the lock slider (b). This state is an initial state shown in FIG. 1.
When the ejecting operation is carried out from the initial state shown in FIG. 1 and the ejection slider (a) is moved in a direction of arrow D in FIG. 1, the transmitting section (g) is pushed by the ejection slider (a), the ejection transmitting member (d) is rotated in a direction opposite to the direction of arrow H in FIG. 1 until the left side edge of the supported hole (i) is abutted against the supporting pin (k), its transmitting section (g) pushes the lock slider (b) toward a direction of the arrow E in FIG. 1 and then the lock slider (b) moves toward a direction of arrow E in FIG. 1. The lock slider (b) moves in a direction of arrow E and a locked state of the cartridge holder at its installed position is released as shown in FIG. 2.
When either a recording operation or a reproducing operation is carried out, the magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e) is retracted in a direction of arrow F in FIG. 1, thereby the transmitting section (g) of the ejection transmitting member (d) is retracted rearwardly from the clearance (c) between the ejecting slider (a) and the lock slider (b). Accordingly, even if an operator erroneously performs an ejecting operation when a recording operation or a reproducing operation is carried out, motion of the ejecting slider (a) in a direction of arrow D in FIG. 1 shows a so-called non-operation and then the lock slider (b) does not move in a direction of arrow E in FIG. 1.
However, when either the recording or reproducing is stopped during an ejecting operation and the ejection transmitting member (d) tries to return back to its original position, there sometimes occurs that the ejecting slider (a) moved in a direction of arrow D in FIG. 1 at the return expecting position of the transmitting member (d) under an ejecting operation is moved in advance. In such a case as above, although the transmitting section (g) of the ejection transmitting member (d) strikes against the ejection slider (a), the tensile coil spring (m) is extended as shown in FIG. 3, the ejection transmitting member (d) is retracted relatively in respect to the magnetic head ascending or descending slider (e) so as to prevent the ejection transmitting member or the ejection slider (a) or the like from being damaged.
However, in the case of the aforesaid limiter mechanism, it was necessary to arrange two supporting pins (k), (k) and the tensile coil spring (m) in addition to the ejection transmitting member (d), resulting in that a number of component parts was required, the number of assembling steps was increased and they produced a problem of increasing cost. In addition, in correspondence with the increased number of component parts, there occurs a problem that a large space is required for installation of the component parts.